Outlander of Morrowind
by Scarecrow-Alone
Summary: Scrapped, due to neglect of thinking about it.
1. Where am I?

Vincent stood there with the game in hand, reading the small comments on its back. Morrowind. It looked a fun enough game, but of course, he had to try it out to be sure….and then he might be tempted to use his ability.

Little known to the close world around him, Vincent could literally put himself into a story or adventure that he read, saw, heard about, or in this case, played. He didn't know why or how he could do it, only that he could. One thing useful he knew about it was, the longer he spent in the story, the harder it was to pull himself out. Once he had almost lost himself completely in a book about pirates.

Now, needless to say it was excellent fun, but the dangers were quite real, even if it was imagined up by someone. Morrowind, hopefully, would prove a most entertaining adventure.

Marching from the store with bag in hand, he slugged his way through the busy town, stopping at points to look through shop windows, or greeting someone he knew. Finally he reached his house/restaurant. His parents owned the restaurant, and the space upstairs had been spacious enough to accommodate the three of them. It made it easier than paying for house and eatery separately.

Vincent stepped through the doorway, and was met with the dull roar of a crowded restaurant. He wormed his way through the tables, dodged around his parents' waiters and waitresses, and whirled around the carts. He reached the stairs and sprung up them. He walked quickly to his room, twisted the knob and rushed in only to smack into his father's stiff chest.

"Don't think you can escape to your games so quick, Twig." He said with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. Vincent's finger twitched at the nickname. It had been a standing joke since he was 5, when his parents realized Vince had too high a metabolism to gain much fat. He was more than capable of gaining muscle, but he found sitting in front of his computer to be a winning factor in his mental arguments over what to do.

Sighing, he tossed the bag with the game to the desk next to the door, "Whatcha need?"

"For you to help out downstairs. As you noticed, we're full up today."

"Yeah, lucky you…." Vince said with a groan.

---------------------------------------------------

Vincent trudged into his room, took the game up absent-mindedly, and plopped down on the bed. He stared at it, contemplating over whether to play it or not. _Nah, too tired_. This inner voice startled Vincent, as he rarely ever said no to a game. Defying his brain's logic, he took the game over to his computer.

Booting it up, he brought up the home page, put the disc in the tray, and started the installation. His computer not being the most magnificent, it took a good bit, and Vincent kept finding himself drooping his head slowly, and then jerking it up quickly. When finally the game finished installation, he barely had time to read the title screen before his head dropped hard to the desk.

"I think he's waking up."

"He is, someone get the guard!"

"Oh, calm down Tiver, he's only a boy."

"A boy that practices sorcery. You weren't there when he dropped out of thin air right onto my roof."

Vincent climbed through the fog of slumber into the real world. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was not sitting where he had fallen asleep, and the surface under him was cold and damp. Reaching a hand to his eyes to rub the sleep out so he could get a better look around, he was surprised to find a crowd of people standing there.

He would have thought someone had just played a joke on him, but for the fact that the closest person to him, a lady, had a dark, almost blue hue to her skin. He bolted upright and stared around him. There were seven people, five of them normal human men, dressed in worn rags, by the look, one of them a cat person, of all things, and the dark-skinned lady.

She stepped forward, "You should get up before the guards come, young one, they may think you a slave."

"Slave? Where am I?" He started to get to his feet, and the crowd made a visible shift away from him. However, the lady stayed put.

She gestured around her, "Dren plantation. I think that teleportation spell you used wasn't right on course. You were attempting to land in Pelagiad, right?"

He stared at her in pure bewilderment, "Lady, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She narrowed her eyes, "You were using a teleportation spell, right?"

_This lady is crazy…..wait….._his mind struck gold, and he slapped his forehead in frustration. Of course he had managed to use his ability while he slept. It was so helpful like that. Problem was, he couldn't feel himself in the real world, as well as here…He was supposed to.

A sound of footsteps running fast towards the group caused the lady and Vincent to turn and stare at the incomer. The man was dressed in an odd armor, that didn't look to Vincent to be steel. More like pottery or yellow glass. The lady suddenly turned and began ushering him the opposite direction of the man, "You have to run, Temit will punish you badly if he catches you. You're not supposed to be here, and if you aren't here by teleportation, you have no excuse!"

Logic turned over in his head. Likely the lady wasn't lying, and he had no experience of the game to judge this Temit man. He turned and dashed towards the nearest opening in the walled area. It looked to be wilderness through it.

The man Vincent supposed was Temit shouted out, "Stop, you little thief!"

_Thief? Oh, so much the better if he catches me!_ Despite the fear that the dark-skinned lady had inspired, he found it amusing that his mind could still find the presence of mind to produce sarcasm.


	2. A break, a guar, and a geezer

I would first like to post the disclaimer. I do not own The Elder Scrolls, I never will, and I have no regrets of that. If I were to own TES, it would suck and no one would buy it.

Now, to thank my one reviewer so far, the reason I'm going ahead and updating it.

I warn all readers that I have changed the geography a bit for story purposes (Not to mention I have no working copy of the game and cannot give an accurate description of it anyway). On to the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What is darkness, if not a reminder that we must strive to keep our minds in our heads, instead of in our feelings?—Unknown

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He kicked up a small dust cloud as he hit the path outside what the woman had identified as the Dren Plantation. He saw at a glance it resembled an old southern plantation. Indeed it could have passed on as one. However, more pressing matters to mind at the moment.

He threw a look at the man now chasing him. He was moving like he had too much weight stowed up under the pottery-like armor he was wearing. Vincent knew better than to test the man's speed at a time like this. Especially when the man was holding a large, sharp piece of polished steel.

He turned his eyes back to the path ahead of him. It was straight on, with no bends or hills to hide behind. At the end of the path was a very large building. But it was too far away to run full out towards. On the right side of the path he could see nothing but trees. On the left, an accumulation of rocks and boulders.

Not really a contest there, he supposed. Sprinting through the borderline of trees, he came upon an almost instant darkness. No light seemed to penetrate past the very edge of the forest. He turned to look at Temit, who had now been joined by another man in armor.

"The boy went in there. He was wearing strange clothes. Must've stolen them, too." Temit tapped the tip of his sword against a boot. It made a noise that Vincent found to be extremely dull, considering that it was armor being struck.

Temit's companion snorted, "You're getting fat. Anytime before now and you would have caught him within moments! I'm curious though, what exactly did he steal?"

"I couldn't really see, but he had enough pockets to hide any number of things."

"Didn't the slave say he just dropped out of thin air? Sounds like the boy can cast spells. Best not to go through the trouble of tramping down the forest looking for him. Come on, I managed to some Skooma from a merchant the other day."

Temit apparently lost all interest in Vincent at once. He and his friend were gone within seconds, planning a fitting story of how the "thief" escaped.

Vincent let out a long-held breath. Go figure, his first moments in this place were spent getting in trouble. _If it can really be called trouble, though_, Vincent thought dryly. He looked down at his clothes. He would definitely stick out here, unless he found clothes fitting to this place. His adventures in books and such before this had given him a pretty decent understanding of how people reacted in the company of some who does not fit in.

After Temit and companion were gone behind the plantation walls, Vincent moved slightly out of cover and skimmed the trees towards the building he had seen. It was even bigger than it had looked from a distance. He stood there in its shadow, as the evening sun was beginning to touch down over the horizon.

A loud snort sounded from the path behind Vincent, and he spun so quickly he almost lost his footing. There in the middle of the path was what could have easily been a miniature dinosaur, though he could see no eyes on it. Its skin was tan and leathery. Beside it was an old, bearded man, and like the woman from earlier, his skin was a deep shade of blue

"First time I've seen the likes of you around Vivec. Why are you staring at me like that, are you afraid of Ritz or something?"

Vincent tilted his head, "Ritz?"

The man gestured to the creature, "This here's Ritz. He's a guar, in case you city boys have been deprived of things like educations."

Vincent scowled crossly this remark, "I'm no city boy. I'm not even from around here."

The old man raised an eyebrow a bit, "Touchy are you? Well, then, not-a-city-boy, do you have a name, or do you just prefer to make rude declarations?"

Two possibilities passed each other in Vince's mind. Perhaps this man was not too short-minded to think he was crazy for saying he was from another world. Or maybe he was someone who would sooner have a boy chucked in a cell than bat an eyelash.

Vincent's voice rang out cautiously, "I'm Vee…you?"

"Korvam's my name, and I hope you don't mind either coming into the city with me or leaving me alone, because it's getting to be night-time, and the Ordinators are questioning anyone below or around the city about why they're here and such."

Korvam started on towards a bridge that obviously lead into the city. Vincent walked with him.

The old seemed to not be in enough of a hurry not to talk. "So, how'd you happen about Vivec? A lot of outlanders try and avoid it unless they've got official papers that say they're citizens here."

Vince decided to put into use the very limited information he knew of this world so far.

"A teleportation spell back-fired, dropped me over near that plantation." He said, a bit too nervously in his opinion.

However, Korvam didn't even seem least thoughtful over this, "Yes, teleportation without scrolls is rather more difficult than those with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter will be updated as soon as I get some reviews. A request to all review, please mark your reviews with an indication as to which chapter you are reviewing for. Now, off to the fridge!!


	3. Entering Vivec

Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls, I never will, and I have no regrets of that. If I were to own TES, it would suck and no one would buy it.

I would like to again thank my sole reviewer thus far, Casey Jewels.

I made some grammar mistakes….several times last chapter. I have no good explanation for this, as it was in the middle of the day, I was fully awake, and I have a grammar check on this computer. I'm just going to venture a guess that it was my own stupidity that overlooked them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice

-- Robert Frost

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Korvam stopped at the edge of the bridge leading to the outside perimeter of the giant building. There was a figure in the center of it.

"Not again…" Korvam groaned next to him.

The figure stalked towards them, and Vince could hear the distinct clanking of metal boots. A torch suddenly lighted in the stranger's hand, illuminating his face. Vince stepped back a foot. The man's face looked to be made of gold.

"It's you again old man? Why don't you learn to get here before nightfall, so we don't have to go through this every time?" the man's voice was very low and scratchy. Something else that Vincent noticed about him was that his lips didn't move when he talked.

Realization and relief flooded through his mind when he figured out it was a mask. No, it was a helmet. The gigantic Mohawk on his head resembled an ancient roman's helmet. The rest of the man's attire was blue and gold; the blue spots looked to be chain-mail, while the gold was solid plate.

"I ran into this boy on my way, he held me. You know who I am, and why I need to get in, so if you'll excuse us…" He made to walk past the man, with the guar still tethered in his hand.

"Not until I know the boy's name and why he's here." The gold plated man had extended a hand and pushed Vince backward a foot, stumbling.

"Hey, there's no need to push me, mate!" His angry voice rang out.

The man gave a short rasp that could only be described as a very odd sort of laugh, "You won't be coming into the city with attitude like that, boy"

Anyone could detect the emphasis he put on the final word.

Korvam intercepted Vincent's reply by stepping between the two, "His name is Vee. He asked me for a job on the road. He's my new loader."

The expressionless helmet made Vincent nervous.

After a few seconds the man took a step back and to the side.

"Fine, but is he gets in trouble, it's on your head, old man."

Korvam grabbed the rope that was holding Ritz and the neck of Vincent's shirt.

"Give anyone else that much trouble, boy, and I'll beat you!"

Confusion plagued Vincent for a moment, and then he saw that Korvam was putting on a show for the guard.

"Never again, sir" He said in mock-fear.

After they had crossed the bridge, were walking around the edge of the building, and were out of the guard's hearing, Vincent spoke.

"I suppose that's one of the Ordinators you were talking about?"

Korvam nodded, "That's right, and don't talk to them like that. You're not a Dunmer, and that alone can make them hate you. It doesn't help if you made snide comments to one."

"Dunmer?"

Korvam turned on him, "How far away are you from, eh? Anyone in the Imperial regions knows who the Dark Elves are! Same go for the High Elves and Wood Elves."

"I'm sorry, where I come from we only have humans."

Korvam shook his head and turned into what seemed to be a big whole in the wall. Shortly after entering it, Vincent felt the ground slant steeply upwards.

They were walking for a few minutes, and the hit a landing. It was lit by torches, and out to the right, Vincent could see a balcony. He walked over to it, and after he stepped out of the opening, he realized it wasn't so much a balcony as a second level of the building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter will be updated as soon as I get some reviews. A request to all review, please mark your reviews with an indication as to which chapter you are reviewing for.

I hope I have bunch more reviews, as well as advice or how to make it better.


End file.
